The Loud House-The Butterfly Effect(Alternate Episode)
Hello, my name is BigMarioFan. I won't tell you my real name, so you can associate me with my username for this site. I am a big fan of cartoons. They are my favorite type of show to watch. One of them is The Loud House. For those of you who don't know, The Loud House is a show about an eleven year old boy named Lincoln, having to deal with situations with his ten sisters, all with varying personalities. I find it to be a pretty good and entertaining show. However, there was one episode in season one that was changed to be more suitable for kids. And that episode was The Butterfly Effect. The episode is about Lincoln accidentally breaking Lisa, the child genius', project after playing with a yo-yo, and decides to hide it.. This causes everything to get worse in the family, as the other sisters start leaving and changing. However, this turns out to all be a daydream in the end, and it turned out it was a good thing Lincoln broke Lisa's project. Sounds a bit dark, but still fine, right? Well, the original version was actually darker. MUCH DARKER. Sometime around 2017, before Nick horribly rebranded their app, I was watching Spongebob episodes on said app. After watching Spongebob, I decided to watch some Loud House. When I clicked on the tab for the show with the Roku remote, I checked to see what episodes were there. One of the episodes was The Butterfly Effect. There was something odd about it, though. It didn't feature The Green House as it's sister episode. But I didn't care, since I hated that episode, and liked The Butterfly Effect. So I decided to watch this one. First there were a few commercials, then the theme song played, then there were a few more commercials, and then the episode started. The episode was the same until the scene where the things in the closet fall on Leni. Lincoln and Lisa looked down upon her to see what happened. What I saw was horrible. Leni's head was cracked open, and blood was spilling from it. I made the assumption that she was dead, as she didn't appear for the rest of the episode. Lisa feels bad for what just happened. "I can't believe science caused this to happen to one of my sisters!" sobbed Lisa. "If this'll happen because of science, I'm never doing science again!" Lisa then proceeds to walk out of her room. "Lisa, wait!" Lincoln exclaimed. But Lisa had already gone. It then cuts to the next scene. Lynn Jr. bursts in, as usual, extremely angry. She tells Lincoln how she got kicked off her sports team, and that Lisa now works at Flip's Food and Fuel. Lynn kicks the soccer ball up the stairs, as usual, hitting Lola in the face, again, as usual, causing Lola's nose to swell up into...well, I don't even know what it is. Lincoln then has the talk with Lola, ending with, like usual, Lola leaving the place. Lincoln then runs into Lana, with Lana telling Lincoln that she put herself in this giant ball after seeing what happened to Lola. Lana starts walking inside it, and then tries to walk down the stairs, causing her to fall down the stairs, bouncing in her ball. Lincoln runs down and asks if she's okay, which Lana responds saying: "I broke every bone in my body, even *heavy breath* the ones in my neck." Lana's eyes than close, and Lincoln can hear that she's not breathing. "Oh no!" Lincoln screams. "OH NO!" Lincoln then runs upstairs to tell Luna what just happened. Like in the normal version, Luna tells Lincoln that she uploaded a song that got super popular, with Mick Swagger inviting her to a world tour. Lincoln tells her to come back, which she denies. "Oh my god!" Lincoln screams. "My mistake is leading to my sisters leaving, and some deaths! I have to talk to Clyde to see if he has a way of sorting this out!" Lincoln then runs to his room, gets his walkie-talkie, and talks to Clyde through it. They have the normal conversation, with Clyde turning out to be with Lori. However, when the conversation was supposed to be done, it kept going. Well, at least between Clyde and Lori, who weren't on screen, as it was just in Lincoln's room. Here's what happened. Clyde: Oh no! I think I forgot parachutes! Lori: You idiot! I take back what I just said! Then a loud splat was heard through the walkie, startling Lincoln. Luan then comes in, like normal, telling Lincoln she was giving up comedy and becoming an activist, with Lincoln's attempts to cheer her up failing. Luan walks out of the house, and Lincoln walks downstairs and sits on the couch processing what just happened. Lucy is sitting next to him. Like in the normal version, Lucy turns out to have been bitten by a bat and turned into a vampire. UNLIKE the normal, when she flies away, she melts to death, which isn't shown on screen, you can just hear her screaming in the background. Lincoln turns on the TV to the news like normal. Lincoln watches the news report, but it was different. The report itself goes as normal, but what happened to the rest of the Louds was different. When Luna raged, something fell on both her AND Mick Swagger, causing them both to be crushed to death. Instead of chaining herself to a tree, Luan hangs her self from said chain on said tree, and what's taped to her is a note saying if they don't become more environmentally friendly, more stuff like this would happen. While Lola and Lynn Jr. were driving away from the police, they went off a canyon in front of them. When they land there is an explosion. The police cars stop in front of the canyon. After seeing this, Lincoln runs up to Lily and Lisa's room to keep anything bad from happening to Lily, where he is met with Lily as a giant, caused from the chemicals of Lisa's experiment. Lily eats Lincoln. After chewing on Lincoln, she spits out blood and white hair. The episode then fades back to reality and the rest of the episode plays like it's supposed to. I was disturbed by what I just saw, but at the same time, I kind of enjoyed it. I felt it gave a better paranoia daydream scenario of the worst that could happen from a mistake that's made. Plus, seeing Luan hang herself(well it didn't SHOW her hanging herself but you know) was satisfying, as she was my least favorite character and I hated her with a burning passion. I contacted Chris Savino anyway to know how this was first made. The only response I got was "This was the original version" and that's it. The real answers, we may never know... Category:Loud house Category:The Loud House Category:Lost Episodes Category:Alternate Ending Category:Alternate Scene Category:Bruh Category:Creepypastas made by BigMarioFan